


Erotyczne fantazje 23

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 23

Głośny jęk wypełnił pokój, kiedy Weiss od tyłu, weszła swoim członkiem mocno w tyłek Ruby.  
Dziedziczka brała swoją dziewczynę szybkimi oraz głębokimi pchnięciami, odkładając na bok bycie delikatną. Chciała pokazać Ruby swoją siłę i dominację nad nią.

Ruby krzyczała z przyjemności i błagała swoją partnerkę o więcej. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie zwierzęcy jęk rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak coś ciepłego i gęstego wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka. 

Fala przyjemności rozlazła się po jej całym ciele, czując jak jej obfite piersi unoszą się i opadają w rytm szybkiego oddechu, który wydawała z siebie.


End file.
